rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S3 Ep. 2 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Ariel Versace Asia O'Hara Coco Montrese Jinkx Monsoon Jujubee Miss Fame Robin You ladies...are safe. You may leave the stage. The rest of you- Cynthia Lee Fontaine, Manila Luzon, Pearl, Phi Phi O'Hara, Valentina and Viper-represent the best and worst of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Cynthia Lee Fontaine OriMoxx: I liked your superhero look just not your sidekick look. There was no cohesiveness to it like I wanted because it doesn't even seem like she's your sidekick. I know you can do better as seen from last week but this was just disappointing. Kittenvelour15: Your superhero look was cute but I didn't get the sidekick. There was no cohesiveness and after last week this was just disappointing. Nicholas: I agree with the other judges, your looks were okay, but there was no cohesiveness. From here on out, I expect more from you and I know you can deliver so step it up! Next up...Manila Luzon OriMoxx: I liked where you were going with your supervillain and sidekick look I just wasn't taken all the way. Your look wasn't up to par compared to everyone else's look it just was underwhelming. Kittenvelour15: I liked the look and I can understand where you were going but overall it was just basic and underwhelming. Nicholas: Your look and sidekick did have the cohesiveness, but it was way to basic and simple for this competition. You gave us something that way to plain and I know Manila has better. Next up...Pearl OriMoxx: Again I liked where you were going I just wasn't taken all the way. Not only that I felt like your sidekick looked like the main supervillain and not you. But I did like where you were going and using Taylor Snake as a sidekick gave me a laugh but your look for this week wasn't good compared to everyone else. Kittenvelour15: I liked where you were going but again you didn't take it all the way. You looked great but I didn't like your sidekick. They overshadowed you and it just wasn't as good as the other looks this week. Nicholas: Your concept was great, it just wasn't executed well enough. The look was a little sloppy with the mug and the sidekick just look off. Your look tonight was actually one of my least favorites, which is unfortunate because last time, your look was fierce. Next up...Phi Phi O' Hara OriMoxx: I loved your superhero look you looked fantastic! And your sidekick look actually makes it know that she's your sidekick. You took me all the way for what you were going for with your futuristic superhero look. Job well done! Kittenvelour15: You turn out the runway every week. Your superhero look was flawless and your sidekick was also amazing and unlike some of the other girls it was very cohesive. Great job this week. Nicholas: Your futuristic, robotic look was so good and I lived! Your sidekick was good as well and I can't wait to see more from you. Well done. If I can say one thing, it would be your name. I wish you had a more cohesive name with your look. Next up...Valentina OriMoxx: You're perfect, you're beautiful you look like Linda Evangelista, you're a model! You looked stunning on the runway tonight I just wished I got a tint more superhero but you looked absolutely fantastic. Your sidekick I love I just wished you gave your sidekick a better name but you did a really good job tonight! Kittenvelour15: You looked absolutely stunning! My only critique is that I wish you had a better name for your sidekick but overall you did really good. Nicholas: You were absolutely stunning on the runway tonight and I can tell that all your looks are going to be fierce from here on out. One thing I would change would be your sidekick's name. I agree with Kitten in that it was a little meh. Last up...Viper OriMoxx: Nick really must have gotten into your head last week when he announced you as safe and to level your pussy up! You have really stepped it up and your runway look left me gagging! Your supervillain look and sidekick work so well together I love that the colors match and you just make my jaw drop! I absolutely loved it good job tonight! Kittenvelour15: This is maybe the best thing I've seen on User's Drag Rush by far bitch. I know what you can do and to be honest last week you really disappointed me but this week you stepped your pussy up girl. Your supervillainn and sidekick were the most cohesive look I've seen this week and I could honestly go on and on about how great you looked. Bitch you left me gagging. Amazing job. Nicholas: I loved everything you did tonight. From your look, to your supervillain name and your totally adorbs dragon. Everything was so cohesive with the colors and the way it worked with you being a poisonous villain. You probably had my favorite look of the night. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Valentina: You're perfect, You're beautiful... You're safe. Manila Luzon: Tonight, your superhero looks blew up in your face... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Viper: Your poisonous villain, left the judges gagged with venom... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. Phi Phi O'Hara: Your futuristic hero, saved the day... You're safe. Cynthia Lee Fontaine: Last week your cucu was loved... ,but tonight the judges felt like we were only getting half a moon... You're safe. Pearl: Your snake superhero, didn't slither into our hearts... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Patterns. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in, and I've made my decision... Manila Luzon: Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls. Pearl: You will always be a gem in my eyes Now....sashay away! Category:Blog posts